


How My Reputation Started Backfiring

by Awful_username



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Coffee, Cuddling, Disney Movies, Emotional Constipation, Lots and lots of coffee, M/M, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Thinking too much, Touch-Starved, mostly - Freeform, ot7 cuddling, pls help i’m bad at this, semi-romantic cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awful_username/pseuds/Awful_username
Summary: Yoongi spent so much of his life insisting on little to no physical contact, and now has no idea why he wants to cuddle so much. All he knows is that he’s not sure how to start.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BTS is talking in Korean (hence, Korean honorifics, etc.) and will occasionally talk in English. English will be in slash marks: /Hello Everyone/ and Korean will be normal text in quotes.

Yoongi was not a tactile person. He didn’t like when people touched him, or were too close. He was an introvert, he didn’t like being around people; it wore him out.

One night, Jin decided it was movie night. The boys curled up on the couch, all except for Yoongi. He sat in his chair, alone.  That’s always what he did; he liked it that way.

Or so he thought.

It was only about a half an hour into  _ The Incredibles _ when Yoongi became painfully aware of how much the other members were touching. Jimin had his hands in Taehyung’s hair, playing with the brown strands, Jin had practically crawled into Namjoon’s lap (not that Namjoon was complaining), Jungkook was sitting on the ground, in between Namjoon’s legs, Taehyung was sitting next to him, in front of Jimin, and the Taehyung was playing with Jungkook’s hand. Namjoon had his legs resting over Jungkook’s shoulders. Hoseok was laying across Jimin and Jin, and Jin was poking absent-mindedly over his arm. 

And Yoongi was alone. 

For the first time since he was a teenager, he didn’t want to be alone. He wanted to be over there with his family, watching a Disney movie and casually on top of eachother. But, he wasn’t quite sure how to ask. How do you casually say “Hey, I know I’ve been pretty much violently against any sort of touching that isn’t strictly fan service, but can we cuddle?”

You don’t. And Min Yoongi especially didn’t. Yoongi is embarrassed even thinking about asking, let alone what the members would say, or how much they’d tease him for it. Yoongi is now visibly shaken from thinking about it so much. He’s so deep in thinking about why he’s now craving physical touch and affection, after years of being very, very against it, that he doesn’t even realize the movie had been paused. 

“Yoongi-hyung, are you ok?” Yoongi snaps back to reality at the sound of Jimin’s voice. “What were you thinking about?”

_ Just thinking about how much I’d like to be in the pile of bodies currently taking over the only other place to sit in this house _ , is what he thinks, what he says is “Nothing, Jiminnie, play the movie, I like this one.” Yoongi pretends he didn’t blush a little at the confession (he really did like  _ The Incredibles _ , no matter how childish it is,) and he is grateful that everyone else does, too.  

When the movie ends, Yoongi goes pretty much immediately to his and Seokjin’s shared room and pretends to be asleep, hoping to avoid any questions from the members. 

He is only mildly successful, unfortunately, as Seokjin  corners him in his bed saying “Yoongi, you and I both know you’re not asleep. You need ‘at least an hour or browsing and reading’ before you sleep. Your words, not mine.”

Yoongi curses himself for ever telling his hyung that, but sits up in bed anyway. “Hello, Seokjin-hyung. What’s on your mind?”

“I’d prefer to know what’s on yours, Yoongi. You looked quite troubled during the movie, and  _ The Incredibles  _ isn’t exactly thought-provoking.”

“Nothing, hyung. I was just thinking too much.” 

“Ok Yoongi… If you ever want to talk, I’ll be here,” says Seokjin, giving Yoongi a small hug. “Goodnight.” 

“Thanks hyung,” and he didn’t exactly mean for the talk.


	2. Chapter 2 (AKA: Emotions that Yoongi + Friends Are Not Ready or Equipped to Deal With)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me :(

In the morning, Yoongi texts Seventeen’s China line (AKA group chat with Yoongi, Minghao and Junhui): “Hey guys. Anyone free today?”

Bangtan’s vocal line all had lessons and Namjoon asked Hoseok to help with some choreography issues. Yoongi had a few hours to himself before he was set to meet up with Hoseok and Namjoon for some brainstorming for lyrics and beats and such.

Yoongi removes himself from his cocoon of blankets and pillows and heads to the shower. Everyone is still home right now, but Seokjin, Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook are all getting ready to leave. Yoongi heads quickly to the living room to see them all off, then heads back to the bathroom and showers.

   

It’s not uncommon for the members to share spaces like the bathroom. It’s faster and easier if Jimin washes his face while Hoseok showers and Namjoon brushed his teeth. It just is. So it doesn’t exactly come as a surprise when Hoseok comes into the bathroom to wash his face halfway through Yoongi’s shower.

“Hi Yoongi-hyung,” Hoseok says, the phrase laced with Gwangju satoori. “You’re awake kinda early. What’s up?”

“Nothing much, Hobi. I’m showering. I’m thinkin’ of meeting up with Junhui and Minghao later to catch up.”

“That’ll be fun, hyung,” Hoseok’s voice is muffled from washing his face. “I’ll be heading out now.” comes afterward.

“Bye, Hoseok.”  

Hoseok leaves and shuts the door behind himself. Yoongi finished his shower and gets ready for his day. He then plops down on his bed and checks his phone.

 **Minghao:** I’m not busy, we don’t have many schedules lately.

 **Junhui:** Yeah. Let’s meet up, hyungs.

 **Minghao:** Ok but you’re telling Seungcheol-hyung! I’m not going through that again…

It wasn’t that bad, guys…. **:Yoongi**

Actually, it was for you two, I thought it was funny….. His face turned all red….

 **Junhui:** Well, I’m gonna go get dressed. Let’s meet up at that coffee shop you like, hyung. At noon?

 **Minghao:** Sounds good to me.

I’ll see you guys there. Bye. : **Yoongi**

 

Yoongi is already dressed and ready to leave, and it’s only 10:30. Yoongi doesn’t really care much about his hair, and didn’t actually do much to it, but he is too nervous to sleep again, so he tells himself the reason why he isn’t crawling back to bed is  because he would surely mess his hair up if he fell asleep again.

   

Thankfully, Yoongi isn’t left with his thoughts much longer before his phone _dings_ from it’s spot on the nightstand. Yoongi welcomes the distraction and picks his phone up so violently that he almost launches it across the room, anxiously opening the notification.

 **Hoseok:** Are you still home, hyung? I need you to check on something, please.

What is it, Hoseok? **:Yoongi**

 **Hoseok:** Is Herb dead??? I forgot to water him this morning :((

What are you talking about? **:Yoongi**

 **Hoseok:** Herb, my succulent. Is he dead? He’s on the windowsill….

You… you named your succulent “Herb”? **:Yoongi**

Are you serious? **:Yoongi**

 **Hoseok:** Yes, hyung. Is he dead??????????

No, Hobi, Herb is still alive. **:Yoongi**

Do you want me to water him? **:Yoongi**

 **Hoseok:** Yes please! Use the watering can next to him and soak the soil completely.

Ok, I’ll do it right now **:Yoongi**

 **Hoseok:** Thanks, hyung!

Yoongi goes into Hoseok’s room after hocking his phone up to the charger. “Where is this damn plant?” Yoongi mutters to himself. He walks over to the windowsill and, sitting there, hidden by a pile of clothes, is Herb. Or, what Yoongi assumes is Herb.  He grabs the watering can, and finds that it is extremely empty.

Yoongi decides that this is taking too long already, and poops his phone into the charger before he continues. Glancing at the screen, Yoongi sees its about 11:00, now, and gets to work filling the watering can.

After filling the watering can and watering Herb, it’s only about 11:10, so Yoongi decides it’s Time To Leave. He texts the Bangtan chat that he’s leaving, and heads out toward the coffee shop.

He is, in no way, so far from the shop that it will take 50 minutes to walk there, so he heads to the park instead, baseball cap and face mask on. He walks around and avoids his feelings with music and nature (and, subsequently, allergies and sneezing, damn pollen) until 11:45. He begins walking toward the coffee shop, and texts Junhui and Minghao that he’s on his way.

Once he gets to the more secluded part of town, he takes off the mask and hat, thankful that they chose a lesser-known coffee shop. It’s mostly empty, usually, and today is no exception. Yoongi walks in, and takes a seat at a table in the corner of the café to wait for Junhui and Minghao.

Miraculously, the pair is on time, so Yoongi is only waiting for 5 minutes or so, before he stands to meet them when they walk in. They all 3 walk up to the counter to place their orders and pay, and all 3 idols leave a tip for the young-looking barista who, somewhat clumsily prepares their drinks.

By the time they get back to the table, Yoongi is already talking himself out of telling Minghao and Junhui what he’s been feeling. He’s so focused on finding a good reason not to talk about it that he runs into a table.

According to the Book Of Rules of Friendship, when a friend walking into a table, you ask them things like “Why?” and “Are you ok?” and also sometimes “What the fuck, dude?! That was the cake I just spent 3 hours on, and now you ruined the frosting!”     

So, naturally, Minghao goes “Hyung! Are you ok?” because he is a Good Friend, thank you very much.

Yoongi wished Minghao _wasn’t_  such a Good Friend. Instead of saying this, though, he spits out “Yeah, just have a lot on my mind.” Which is only partially true, because that table hurt like hell, but whatever.

“Do you want to talk about it?” comes from Juhui, who has now taken Yoongi’s coffee and set it on the table. “You know we’re always here to listen if you ever need anything, ok? Anytime, all the time, we’ll be he-”

“IjustwanttocuddlewitheveryonebutIdon’tknowhowtobringitupandIthinkthey’llmakefunofmepleasehelp” comes rushing out of Yoongi’s mouth. (He’ll deny this ever happening, but it did. I certainly did, and Yoongi also refuses to admit that Minghao and Junhui actually gave good advice, too. Yoongi is most certainly in denial.)

Junhui and Minghao exchange a look. Then they look back at Yoongi. Then, tentatively, Minghao says “Hyung, could you slow down a little and say that again?”

Yoongi heaves a great (and greatly embarrassed) sigh. _There’s no going back now,_ he thinks to himself. “I just want to cuddle everyone but I don’t know how to bring it up and I think they’ll make fun of me. Please help.”  

And with that, the two youngest know exactly what’s going on. They share a look, and Junhui asks,  “Hyung, how long has it been since you cuddled with someone?”

“Oh, um……. A few years? Since I was a teenager, really…. the the rest of Bangtan usually leaves me alone unless I say otherwise.”

Another look is shared. “Oh, boy.”           

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short :((((( I just wanted to get something posted, but this chapter IS NOT done yet! I've still got a scene or two I want to write!! OS I'll be posting those ASAP as a revision to this chapter! I'm not sure if AO3 will notify anyone of I do that (If you're subscribed lol) so I guess we'll find out, huh? (2/21/18)
> 
> I love love LOVED reading all of the supportive comments on the first chapter! I'm glad everyone liked it!  
> Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who commented and/or left kudos, they all warmed my cold, emo heart :)
> 
> Also this chapter is 1219 words, if you were wondering,,,,, It's finished though! The next chapter will be out soon, hopefully. I'm excited for the rest of this fic! I have plans, guys. Big plans. 
> 
> Also, sorry fi you keep getting emails about tag updates on this fic or anything, I'm still trying to learn how to use AO3 to publish! Please bear with me!! (2/22/18)
> 
> OK S O It only updated part way, so I've (hopefully) fixed that today! 'm so sorry! :( (2/24/18)


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 minutes turned into like 30 days (again ;-;)   
> My life has been one thing after another lately. I had a birthday, joined the marching band, I found the love of my life, and so much more, I am. Shook. To say the least. School is starting back up again, and I'm finishing driving school in a few days, as well. It's a lot ;-;  
> Anyway! On with the chapter!

“What’s that look, I don’t like that look.” Yoongi exclaims at his (evil) friends.    
      
    “Hyung….” Junhui says, sounding nervous. “I, well, we think you might be what they call ‘touch-starved’.”

    “What does that even mean?” Yoongi asks, irritated, but interested. He leans forward over the table slightly, sipping his coffee.

    “Well….” Junhui starts. He looks toward Minghao. 

    “It means that you aren’t getting enough tactile interaction with people around you. Touching and skinship between you and your friends promotes better mental health, and even closer relationships in some cases.”

    “Ok, and?” Yoongi says not kindly. “I don’t like when people touch me.” He pauses to rethink his last sentence. 

Minghao takes this as a moment to ask a question: “Hyung, how many pillows do you sleep with?”  Junhui looks mildly confused, but understands after a glance at Minghao.

“Like, 3, why? What’s that got to do with anything?” Yoongi asks, defensively. 

“Sleeping with more than one pillow or blanket is sometimes a sign of loneliness, you know. Maybe your subconscious has been telling you something all along,” Junhui explains. 

“Ah, shit.” Yoongi curses. “That is… truly unfortunate. Moving on.”

“You seem eager to drop the subject, hyung,” observes Junhui observes.

“You’re right, hyung. Let’s talk more.” 

“No, no. No. We don’t need to do that.” Yoongi says hurriedly. “Let’s not talk, yeah? Let’s drink the coffee, coffee is getting cold,” he rambles, taking a large drink of his coffee afterwards. 

“Yeah. We need to talk.” Junhui says. 

“First thing’s first:” Minghao says, “You, hyung, are touch-starved. This is a fact. Accept it.” 

Yoongi heaves a sigh. “Fine. Next.” 

“Secondly, hyung,” Junhui cuts in. “We can help you fix this!”

“Perfect,” Yoongi says sarcastically.

“Initiate Plan Get-Yoongi-A-Hug!”

“Oh, lord.”

 

 

“Guys. It’s been 3 hours. I need to go home. I have things to do,” Yoongi says.

“No you don’t, hyung,” Junhui says flatly. 

“Don’t lie to your favorite dongsaengs!” comes from Minghao. 

“Okay, maybe I don’t have that much to do, but still. I want to go home! I miss my bed...” Yoongi relents. “I’m not getting a hug from a stranger, anyway. This is ridiculous.”

“Hyung.  Come on. We’re having fun, right?” Minghao asks. “...Right?”

“Let’s go home, guys. It’s getting late, anyway, hyung is right. We all have obligations to our groups,”  Junhui says. 

“Text me when you two get home. Okay?” Yoongi says to the pair. 

“Yes, hyung,” Junhui says. 

Minghao practically tackles Yoongi in a hug, and Junhui follows right behind him. “You need this, hyung. I know you did.” 

“Thank you guys. I appreciate this. Really.” Yoongi whispers. 

“We’ll text you later, hyung. Get home safe,” comes from Junhui, who pulls away first. 

“You too, you punks! Text me when you’re home, ok? I’ll see you both around,” Yoongi says, and the duo leaves to go home, while Yoongi takes the long way back to the dorms so he can enjoy the quiet. 

He knows he’ll surely be bombarded with questions from the maknae line on why he was gone all day, and he wants to delay the attack for as long as possible. He stops to take some pictures of animals, the sunset, that kind of stuff. By the time he actually gets home, it’s dark out, and everyone was getting ready for dinner. 

Yoongi is, as predicted, tackled by Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook with a collective shout of “Hyung!”s and one “Yoogichi!” from Seokjin.  

A jumble of “Where were you, hyung, we missed you what were you doing why are you home so late, hyung, tell us!” comes from the three youngest (and Hoseok), like normal. 

“I was with friends, guys, Junhui and Minghao from Seventeen,” Yoongi answers calmly. “I haven’t seen them in a while, it was nice to catch up.” 

“Hyung, we just saw them last week, at the award show,” Namjoon reminds him. 

“A week is a long time in idol life, Namjoonie. A long time…”

“Okay, Hyung,” Namjoon replies dismissively, never one to argue senselessly. “You nearly missed dinner, by the way.”

“Any longer and we would’ve started without you,” Seokjin chimes in, his statement punctuated by the rumbling of Jungkook’s belly. 

“Let’s eat, then!”

The night is ended with good food and better company, but Yoongi is still plagued by his thoughts of touch and affection, only made worse by witnessing his friends’ shenanigans of feeding each other and secret games played under the table, reminded of his plight by the casual touched on Namjoon to Seokjin when he recalls a story, or Jimin’s particularly fond hand on Hoseok’s shoulder when he leans across him to gesture at Jungkook. 

“I’ve got to do something soon,” Yoongi thinks to himself, watching the maknae line playfully push and shove while they put away the dishes.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short ;-;
> 
> I hope you'll forgive me! Please let me know what I can improve on, and if you notice any mistakes! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and waiting for so long! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic!! I have a few wips but this is the first i’m posting. 
> 
> I'll try to update as much as possible! :)
> 
> You can find me on twitter @/wonwowILove17 and instagram @/Awful_username


End file.
